The Beatles Adventures!
by Kaede Lu
Summary: Not ATU. Four famous, talented and sexy lads. An evil, music-hater villain. And an apparently normal girl who makes a wish and is sent back in time to 1965, to turn their lives upside down!


**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I have been recently daydreaming a bit about how it would be to travel to the past to meet The Beatles… okay, I admit it: I have been daydreaming A LOT about it, but hey, who hasn't? The point is that I decided that instead of mentally torturing myself by doing that because I haven't had that opportunity yet (yes, I meant YET. Someday when they invent the time-machine, I'll try it!), I should better write a story about it. So here it is!

**Disclaimer:** Across The Universe belongs to Revolution Studios, and The Beatles belong to… themselves, I guess. So no, sadly enough, I don't own any of them.

**Summary:** Four famous, talented and sexy lads. An evil, music-hater villain. And an apparently normal girl who makes a wish and is sent back in time to 1965, to turn their lives upside down!

**The Beatles Adventures: Chapter 1: Make A Wish!**

I was bored. Extremely bored. In fact, I don't think I had been that bored in my entire life. I let a sigh escape from my lips while I tried not to fall asleep over my desk. I was in my accounting class, which was of course, the worst class EVER.

I was really, _really_ trying to pay attention to my teacher's explanations, but I simply couldn't, and the fact that I didn't understand his strong Texan accent also contributed to my boredom (of course I've got nothing against Texan people or my teacher, but, really, I didn't understand him AT ALL). So, instead, I started drawing some comics of him. When I finished them I couldn't help let a giggle escape from my lips. He was a chubby old man, with a gray long beard, gentle face and granny classes, dressed in a suit and tie. He totally looked like a corporate Santa.

When I finished the drawings, I started doodling some random things, like a huge, green strawberry field, a yellow submarine and a girl, _me,_ on a sky with diamonds.

Oh, by the way, my name is Lucy, but everybody calls me Luce. There's nothing particularly interesting in my life, really. I'm in college and I'm studying business (which I don't really like but I have a scholarship and college is quite expensive). I love art, literature and of course music. My best friends say I'm a romantic, and it is probably because I grew up watching Disney movies, reading Mafalda and listening to The Beatles music.

Thanks to my subconscious references to their songs in my drawings, you may have noticed I'm a great fan of them. My parents brought me The Beatles 1 CD when I was 12 (the best birthday present EVER!) and since then, they became my favorite band ever. I simply adore them and their music. And I always will.

So… back to the class. After three endless hours of learning about credits and debits and balance sheets, it finally ended. I looked at my notebook and smiled while I admired my work. I surely was improving my drawing skills with all the practice I had (especially on this class). Besides, I couldn't wait to paint my drawings and put them on my bedroom walls. In fact, I wanted to do it right now. It was Friday, so I had all my afternoon free to do what I felt like doing.

And right now, I felt like painting some Beatles art!

I grabbed my stuff and got out of the class as fast as I could. I was feeling inspired and inspiration was something I couldn't waste!

As soon as I arrived home, I put my _Sgt_. _Pepper's __Lonely __Hearts __Club __Band_ playlist on my laptop and started painting, letting creativity and music invade me.

_It __was __twenty __years __ago __today, __Sergeant __Pepper __taught __the __band __to __play__… __they've __been __going __in __and __out __of __style, __but __they're __guaranteed __to __raise __a __smile__…_

…

After who-knows-how-many-hours of non-stop painting, a small lunch-break and some cups of coffee, I finished my painting.

I looked at it for a few moments. I had drawn myself on a sky with diamonds, and under it, there was a small boat by a river, with tangerine trees, marmalade skies and yellow and green cellophane flowers. A beautiful landscape.

I was definitely hanging it up tomorrow!

Completely satisfied with my work (yeah, when I like something I painted, I totally LOVE it!) I went to my kitchen to eat something. I was really hungry and wanted to recover energies. Then I looked at my clock and gasped with surprise.

_8:00 PM? Really?_

Okay… I spent almost 6 hours on that painting. Was I really that obsessive? I guess that is why I was SO hungry…

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the doorbell, and I went quickly to the entrance. When I opened the door, a huge smile spread across my face.

"Kari! You made it!" I exclaimed "At last we're gonna see _Across __the __Universe_!"

"Hey, Luce" she greeted me "Yeap… no more unexpected exams or presentations" she added, rolling her eyes.

I giggled. "Yeah… college can be mean sometimes!" I agreed.

Oh, by the way she is my best friend, Kari. We are like sisters, really. We do everything together: singing, cooking, going shopping… even going to Paul McCartney's concert (HELL yeah)! Oh, and she's studying to be a chef because she totally rocks at cooking!

"Okay" I said "I have soda and pop-corn. We can order a pizza if you want" I told her.

She nodded "Sure, that'd be fine."

After we ordered a pizza, we went upstairs to see the movie.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed suddenly, after entering to my bedroom "I like your new picture…" she told me, impressed. "Lucy in the sky with diamonds, right? You're a totally Beatles freak" she said, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well thank you!" I replied "I am, and I'm completely proud of it!… but you're also a fan so don't you 'freak' me, okay?"

"Okay, okay… I admit it. But you were first. And I became a fan under _your_ influence, so I have the right to 'freak' you" she stated proudly.

I shook my head, amused. There was no case in arguing about that, because it was completely true.

"Well" I sighed "Shall we see the movie?"

"Yeap!" she agreed.

I was going to press the 'Play' button, when I got distracted by something else.

"Oh, look!" I exclaimed, looking outside the window "A shooting star! Make a wish!" I said, before I closed my eyes and concentrated on my wish like a little kid.

When I opened them, I turned around to see my friend. She was rising and eyebrow and looking at me as if I was some kind of… retard.

"Did you… _really_ made a wish?"

Well. Of course I had made a wish, my biggest wish!

I just gave her an 'innocent' smile.

"Okay. Don't tell me about it. Please" she sighed.

"No worries" I shrugged.

I didn't have to tell her my wish. Besides, wishing an _adventure __on __the __60s_ was something pretty… predictable coming from me.

Of course I just expected it as something metaphorical. Not that I was going to time-travel to the past to meet The Beatles or anything.

How wrong I was.

Before we could start to watch the movie, my doorbell sounded again.

"I'll go" I told Kari.

I went downstairs quickly and opened the door. In the entrance, there was a postman.

"Is this Lucy Evans's residence?" he asked me, politely.

I nodded. "Yes, it is. I am Lucy Evans".

"We have had this package for you in the post office for a… while. It doesn't say who is it from, but it came with this note."

He gave me a small box, with a paper. I thanked him and went into my house to read it and open my package.

First, I read the note. It was written in a thin, yellowish, old paper, and, I don't know why, the fluid calligraphy seemed very familiar to me. I started reading:

"_Hey, Luce. I know you probably won't understand anything about this letter right now, but I wanted to write you. I found this a while ago and I decided you should better keep it. I'm glad you didn't notice I looked for your address in your computer and I hope you could receive my present. It really means a lot to me, and I hope you'll like it. Oh, and try not to get in any more trouble, would you?_

_Wish you the best._

_08 october 1971"_

Okay. I took a few seconds to process what I had just read.

Someone, I didn't know who, had sent me a present, apparently for my birthday… in 1971. And now was 2011. It was forty years ago, for God's sake! Was this a joke?

Besides, how could a person had written about a computer in 1971? It simply didn't make any sense.

However, I hurried to open the box, completely intrigued, and see what was inside of it. I was surprised when I found a simple, old sketchbook.

I raised an eyebrow. Okay… this present was _interesting_. Nothing very sophisticated, I must remark. But enough sober and… vintage for me to like it. Maybe, somehow, this mysterious person from the past had figured out I really loved drawing?

I sighed, getting those ridiculous thoughts out of my mind. A person from the _past_ could have not sent me the ideal present, after having looked for my address in my computer… in _1971_.

Then, I blinked quickly. Light bulb. I knew exactly who had sent this.

'_Obsessive __pranksters!__'_ I thought.

I was going to go upstairs to demand (or maybe torture) Kari for information because I was pretty sure she and my lovely little brother were responsible for this… specially after having seen me made my wish to the shooting star earlier.

I took the sketchbook with me, but then I caught a glimpse of a sketch inside of it. I hadn't realized it had drawings on it, so I opened it and stared at the first drawing.

It was a portrait. A girl's portrait, to be specific. Her face had an oval, fine shape. Her dark brown hair was long and messy, blowing in the wind. Her features were very delicate, and her expression, calm and peaceful. Her dark eyes reflected a very deep and dreamful person.

It was beautiful. But what surprised me more about all that… was that _I_ was the girl on the portrait. I was going to ask my best friend about the drawing, when I suddenly felt like if I was rapidly falling asleep, getting lost in the deep blue sky where the unknown artist had drawn me.

Then I felt like if I was flying far, far away, and everything went black.

…

My head was aching.

And it was aching A LOT. In fact, my whole body was aching a lot. I felt like if someone had thrown me down from the top of a building and then bring me up again to throw me down once more.

I could barely move my body and my eyes were as heavy as hell.

"Hey, what do you think that happened to this bird?" I heard someone say.

I mentally chuckled at this. Was I really so knocked out that I was having hallucinations hearing the fab four's Liverpudlian scouse inside my head?

"Maybe she fainted. Doesn't seem like she simply fell asleep, does it?" answered another one.

You're right! Of course I fainted. But why did I faint? Oh, right. The drawing. What the hell did that drawing do to me?

"What if someone drugged her?" another voice said, more worried.

Yeah, what if someone drugged me? Maybe a psychopath wanted to kidnap me and rape me and just put some drug in that sketchbook in order to make me unconscious and take me with him. That made sense.

Wait.

What if someone actually DID drug me?

(Bingo! Sudden realization, Lucy!)

"OH MY GOD, THEY DRUGGED MEEEEEE!"

I got up from the floor forgetting that I felt like if someone had smacked me and started crying like a retard, while I mentally slapped myself for being so careless.

"Oh my God… what if they raped me? Or… what if they _stole __my __organs_! I am such a stupid! I should have heard my mum about not receiving anything from strangers! Why didn't I fucking list-"

"Ahem."

I turned around to see who the one who had interrupted my personal catharsis was… and I found myself being observed by a figure that I really didn't expected.

In front of me, there was John Lennon. I Mean, John Friggin' Lennon, my favorite Beatle and artist ever. I wouldn't be exaggerating if I said he was also my platonic love. He was looking at me with those beautiful light brown eyes of him, with a risen eyebrow and a slight quirked smile.

Oh, man. I was sure I was going to melt right there.

Then, I noticed that three other very familiar men were behind him, and stared at me as if I was mentally disabled.

"Hey, are you alright, darlin'?" one of them asked me.

I looked at him, skeptically.

"You… are Paul McCartney" I stated seriously.

He gave me an amused look. "Yeah, I believe I am."

Then I looked at the others. "And you are… George Harrison, Ringo Starr, and-"

"Sir Winston Churchill, delighted to meet you, madam" said John in an aristocratic English accent, kissing my hand and grinning at me.

I couldn't help blushing a bit, because I had always adored John (even with all his sarcasm and man-whoreness), and the fact that he had just kissed my hand should have been a reason to start hyperventilating and screaming like an obsessed fangirl… but I didn't, mainly because of two reasons:

First, the idiot was making fun of me.

And second, I was pretty sure all this was NOT real. It couldn't be.

I really had two logical explanations for this encounter. Maybe a potential kidnaper had drugged me and I was hallucinating… or I was dead and this was my personal heaven (or hell, I didn't know).

Or maybe, I was just dreaming.

Just maybe.

However, there was only one way to find this out.

"Excuse, Mr. _Churchill_" I told John, giving him an acid look.

He grinned at me. "Yes?"

"Can you pinch me, please?" I asked him.

He looked at me raising an eyebrow, but then proceeded to do what I asked him.

"Ouch!" I squealed.

"You asked me to do it" he replied, shrugging.

"I know what I asked you to-!" I stopped yelling at him because I had realized something.

I didn't wake up after he pinched me. Which meant this was not a dream, nor a hallucination. This was real. And The Beatles, who were all standing in front of me, seemed to confirm that. They looked all young, alive, and handsome, of course… they looked real. But how?

And then I remember.

The shooting star. And my wish.

"W-what date is it?" I asked them, with anxiety.

Paul answered me. "September 23."

I shook my head, nervous. "No, I mean-the year".

"Er… 1965" he stated.

Oh, holy shit.

1965. So this time-travel IS real. But, on the other hand… 1965! My favorite Beatle year, mainly because of _Help!_ and _Rubber __Soul_. Could I be luckier?

"You were right, Ringo" George suddenly whispered "Maybe someone drugged her."

I then realize how stupid had I looked in front of them all this time. Mental slap.

"Hey, NO ONE drugged me, alright?" I told them "I'm perfectly conscious and in the best conditions" I stated proudly.

They all gave me skeptical looks.

"So there wasn't any particular reason why you ended up lying in the middle of the street?" John asked me "If you had a hangover it's okay. We can have one together if you want, and then go to my house to spend some _quality_ time together…" he offered me, with a sly smile.

Okay. Had I just heard what I thought I had just heard? Because if that was the case, then John Lennon had just _flirted_ with me. Not only flirted with me, but asked me to go out with him, to end both drunk and then… well, you all understood what his dirty proposal meant!

I ignored his suggestive comment and tried not to blush. "I-I didn't have a hangover!" I protested, trying to sound firm.

"So what happened to you?" Ringo asked me, worried.

Okay, so what was I supposed to say? 'I made a wish to a shooting star and I am now here, having my adventure on the 60s with you all because of that magic drawing'? HELL no.

I smiled nervously. "You _really_ wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Why not?" said Paul, looking at me with his big, beautiful hazel eyes.

"Well, I… um…" I started mumbling. Oh God, looking at someone like that should be a crime! Finally, I manage to say a complete phrase to them. "I kinda… time-travelled here".

"You… _what!_?" the four of them exclaimed with disbelief expressions.

"I time-travelled here. I mean I came from the future to 1965… crossing the space-time barriers?" I sighed. Their expressions remained in unbelief.

"Oh, come on! You surely know what does time-travelling mean!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in exasperation.

George was the first to react. "So… you come from the future" he stated.

"Yep" I nodded.

"From which year?" he asked me, intrigued. The other ones just looked at me as if I was insane.

"2011" I replied.

Then, a shocked look spread across their faces.

"…2011?" repeated Paul, astounded.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ringo. "So have you already invented the time-machine? Do you live in a house in the outer space and drive an aerocar, and have robot maids?"

I blinked slowly.

"Er-no…" I said "We have NOT invented the time machine… and I don't live in the outer space or drive an aerocar or have a robot maid… it's not really like in The Jetsons!"

He seemed a bit disappointed with my answer, which made him look completely cute.

"So, tell us, stranger-"

"Lucy" I interrupted John.

"Lucy…" he corrected "How the bloody hell did you end up here if it wasn't with a time-machine?" he asked me skeptically.

"Well… I-hummm…" Whoa. That was a good question. How did I end up here? Oh, right. The drawing.

"So?" he insisted.

"I was at home, and I was going to see a movie with my best friend. Then a postman came and gave me this package… well, he gave me a package that came with a letter. I read the letter and apparently someone had sent me a present for my birthday, but the date said 1971, which was something completely unreal considering that I was born in 1993. Then I opened the package and I found an old sketchbook. When I opened the sketchbook there was a portrait of _me_, and then I stared at it and I ended up here".

After I finished my little story, I looked at them. They were all staring at me with a tick on their eyes.

"So you expect us to believe that a cursed drawing that a person sent you in 1971 transported you almost 50 years to the past?" John asked me, with a risen eyebrow.

"Basically" I replied.

Then he gave me an amused look.

"You are entirely bonkers, you know that?" he asked me, chuckling.

"Yeah. But… the best people are!" I replied him, firmly.

I didn't know why I had had this reference to the Alice In Wonderland movie, but hey! I couldn't let them believe I was mad!

He then looked at me with a smirk.

"Hm… I quite agree with you" he grinned. "Although it doesn't prove anything" he added.

I glared at him, annoyed because he didn't believe me.

"I think she's telling the truth, John" Paul intervened. "She ain't look like a liar to me".

"Nor to me" added George.

"And me!" exclaimed Ringo.

Oh, boy. This was just wonderful. The Beatles (well, three of them at least) were defending me! Okay, I know they were defending me from a skeptical, distrustful John Lennon, but anyways… who wouldn't love this fortunate situation?

Then, I had a sudden idea.

"I know!" I told them "Look at this" and I pulled out my iPOD from my pocket.

They all (well, except from John) looked amazed at it. However, I knew John was curious about it anyways, but the big-headed prat tried to hide it.

"Whoa… what's that thingy?" Ringo asked me.

"That's an iPOD. It plays music. Wanna listen?" I offered them, with a confident smile.

The three Beatles who believed me leaned closer to me so that I could lend them my earphones. Paul had one and George and Ringo shared the other one.

I decided to put some of their songs, so I chose _'__Tell __me __what __you see'_ and pressed the 'Play' button.

"Whoa! It's us!" Ringo exclaimed.

I giggled. "I know. I'm a great fan of you, guys! I have almost all your songs here" I told them.

"All of them?" George asked "Even… those from the future?"

"Of course" I nodded. He was going to ask me something else, but I cut him. "There's no way I'm letting you hear those, however. That'd be cheating".

He looked disappointed, but then nodded in agreement.

"You're right… do you have… _'__I __need __you__'_?" he asked me with a shy smile.

Oh, God! He was so cute! Okay, Lucy. Focus. You are surrounded by the most handsome men on Earth, yes. Now get over it and try to FOCUS.

I smiled at him and put the song he asked me for.

"Hey John, you should come and listen! This is gear!" Paul told him.

"Gear, de gear!" Ringo emphasized.

However, the missing Beatle remained apart from us, looking at me with distrust. I felt offended about that, of course.

You don't find you dead idol very often, and the fact that _mine_ thought I was a liar kind of… hurt.

"Don't worry, Luce" Paul told me with a wink "he's been a bit moody these days. He'll believe you eventually. Maybe he already does".

I knew he was right. John was just going through his Fat Elvis period. He felt insecure, depressed and empty. That was why he acted that way.

I gave him a thankful smile. "Thanks, Paul".

"So, where are you staying now that you're here?" George asked me.

Hmm… that was an excellent question. Where the hell was I going to stay in a 1965 London, almost 50 years away from my time?

"Well… I plan on improvising" I answered.

"No way!" exclaimed Ringo "Can't we keep her?" he asked the other ones, while he gave me a sweet hug.

I instantaneously blushed, and the others looked at me amused.

"That'd be great!" said Gorge enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure… why not?" replied Paul "You can stay with us if you want, Luce" he offered me.

Whoa. When did we arrive to the point where The Beatles offer me to stay at their home? This was pretty excellent, to say the least.

Then we all turn around to see John. What would he say?

He gave us a mischievous look and smirked.

"Alright. I'd be fun to keep teasing you" he told me.

I glared at him.

"You're impossible" I grunted.

He grinned widely. "Aww, you make me blush!" he exclaimed, with a fake girly voice.

The others began to chuckle and I couldn't help letting an exasperated sigh from my lips.

This adventure promised to be something really challenging.

I didn't know how the hell I had ended up in 1965.  
>Or how the hell was I going to return home.<br>Or how the hell was I supposed to not-faint having so many Beatles around.

But mostly, I didn't know how the _freaking_ hell was I going to put up with John Lennon all this time.

This surely was going to be A Hard Day's Night…

**A/N: **So, that's the first chappie! You liked it? You hated it? I personally enjoyed writing it a lot :) I'd love to know your opinions about it, so please review me to tell me what you think! Oh, and please forgive me if I had a spelling mistake or something similar… I'm Peruvian, so English is not my first language, hehe. Peace! - Lu


End file.
